L'arte delicato dei pozioni
by chupeechan
Summary: Severus et Hermione doivent faire équipe pour exaucer le très étrange souhait de Narcissa... Réponse au défi d'Aësälys : le titre a légèrement changé suite à la suggestion de Blupou qui, elle, maîtrise l'Italien Pas comme moi et Google Trad ! L'image n'est pas à moi et est la couverture d'un titre de Louise Allen.
1. Règles

**REGLES: Le HGxSS ou le triomphe des esprits logiques**

**1. HGxSS.**

**2. histoire complète en 10 000 mots maximum.**

**3. Drabbles, nouvelle, fic courte, peu importe. Mais PAS de poème ni de song fic. (Désolée Vivin !) De préférence humour/romance… Mais pas de bonus**

**4. Doit évoquer une mort (mais pas de ces deux, hein ) ou faire mourir quelqu'un.**

**5. Ils doivent coucher ensemble/faire l'amour pendant la fic (mais pas forcément devant nous ^^).**

**6. Severus doit parler en plusieurs langues (petit fantasme perso XD). Bonus si c'est du latin (en dehors des sorts), de l'allemand ou du russe *miam*. Dan les trois cas, Hermione peut comprendre (ou pas, vous choisissez) mais on veut la traduction. Je demande pas l'exactitude linguistique, du google trad suffira XD**

**7. Happy end obligatoire (pas de séparation, quoi, mais vous avez le droit de faire un truc anti-fluff où Severus enchaîne les positions sexuelles sur une pauvre p'tite Hermione qui ne peut que crier –de plaisir, je précise, ce qui amène à…)**

**8. Pas de viol/agression sexuelle/tentative d'un des deux ou de violence de Sev sur Hermione, avant, pendant ou après la fic. Les tentatives (réussies ou pas) de quelqu'un d'autre sont autorisées.**

**9. Sev doit rester Sev : pas de copinage inexpliqué avec Ron *berk* ou avec Harry. Il peut se montrer correct si vous voulez, ou alors ceux-là sont en dehors de la fic.**  
**Hermione doit rester Hermione : pas de gaminerie inexpliquée, mais elle peut oublier des évidences (« Il nous faut du feu ! » « T'es une sorcière ! » « Ah oui c'est vrai ! »)**

**10. Deux éléments MINIMUM à choisir dans cette liste (si vous en mettez plus, c'est du bonus ^^ : plus de points !) :**

**- ils doivent essayer d'éduquer un animal**

**-Severus doit à un moment se faire passer pour un moldu**

**-Hermione réussit mieux une potion que Sev'. C'est un trip.**

**-la fic doit contenir au moins une dispute**

**- le livre de potion (prince de sang mêlé) doit être utilisé à un moment**

**-Hermione tente d'enseigner les probabilités moldues à severus**

**-Severus jette des Oubliettes pour échapper aux affres de l'amoûûûr (bonus si c'est sur Bubus Dumby XD). Dans tous les sens du terme, mais si c'est sur lui oui Mione, je préfère qu'il(s) récupère(nt) leurs souvenirs.**

**-Severus évince le prétendant/amant/fiancé d'Hermione (bonus si c'est l'amant, double bonus si c'est le fiancé).**

**-Hermione écrit des romans d'amour/livres de recettes moldus/manuels de sorts (ou autres) pour les nuls XD**

**-Hermione est enceinte (de Sev ou pas) et/ou a déjà un enfant (pas de Sev… de préférence –bonus- ou de lui- pas de bonus). Elle peut être enceinte au début de la fic, ou tomber enceinte, ou alors vous finissez avec l'envie de mettre en route un bébé.**


	2. 1-Sus scrofa domesticus

**Bienvenue dans ma réponse au défi d'Aësälys (j'ai bon sur les trémas?).**

**Pour ceux qui se disent que je devrais plutôt travailler sur mes autres fics, pas d'inquiétudes ! Je suis dessus ! Famille et amis s'en sont retournés à leurs demeures et je peux enfin continuer à travailler sur mes bébés ^^**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire fait 7273 mots sans notes d'auteur, explications et traductions ou même les règles du défi. **

**En parlant de traduction, un immense merci à Blupou qui a gentiment proposé de traduire la prose de ce cher Severus ^^**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi ! Pas même certains points de cette histoire puisqu'ils ont été demandé dans le défi. J'ai fais de mon mieux et j'espère que cela plaira à tous.**

**Place à la lecture ^^**

* * *

Non !

Non, non, non et non !

Il n'avait pas le droit !

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça !

Oui, leur couple battait de l'aile. Oui, ils passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'autre chose. Oui, ils étaient à deux doigts de se séparer. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ! Mourir dans un accident de transplanage, bourré ET avec Parkinson ! Pas quand elle était enceinte de lui !

Les jours suivants étaient passés à une vitesse ahurissante. Entre Molly qui pleurait à tout va, de joie d'avoir un nouvel petit-enfant à s'occuper, de chagrin d'avoir perdu – de nouveau – un de ses fils. Hermione avait dû se résoudre à prendre en main l'enterrement de l'homme qu'elle n'aimait plus depuis Merlin seul savait quand. Elle voulait simplement partir. Quitter cette vie qu'elle détestait et en reconstruire une nouvelle. Loin de tout. Une vie simple, chez les moldus.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire avant que Ronald ne gâche tout. Même si elle ne pouvait pas constater cela à haute voix. Elle avait envoyé un manuscrit à un éditeur moldu. Le manuscrit d'une vie qu'elle aurait aimé vivre et dont elle avait rêvé quand elle subtilisait les romans Harlequin de sa mère. Elle avait été étonnée de voir à quel point il lui était facile de faire le récit de femmes se trouvant dans des situations rocambolesques et finissant par trouver le Grand Amour. L'éditeur avait été enthousiaste et l'avance qu'elle avait reçue était largement suffisante pour qu'elle se trouve un nouvel appartement. Il faudrait qu'elle écrive avant que le bébé n'arrive, de façon à être en avance, mais elle était certaine de sa future réussite.

Oui, Ronald Weasley était un porc. Un porc lubrique qui l'avait trompée. Un porc forniquant avec tout ce qui contenait suffisamment de neurones pour comprendre des ordres simples : écarter les jambes, sucer et gémir. Un porc qui lui avait fait un enfant avant de s'en aller mourir stupidement avec une fille aussi stupide que lui. Par Merlin ! Elle était plus loyale qu'un fléreur et ce défaut lui avait valu de passer quatre années de sa vie avec un abruti dont les qualités intellectuelles était inférieure à celles d'une huître ! Même un véracrasse avait plus de conversation et de prestance que Ronald !

Mais dans toute cette histoire, elle s'en allait la tête haute. Et c'était ce qui comptait.

* * *

**Le titre est le nom scientifique du porc ^^**

**Désolé pour le mini Ron Bashing !**


	3. 2-Meghann Regierro

_L'étoffe – bien que légère – enveloppant son corps était lourde contre sa peau et l'empêchait de pleinement ressentir les caresses qu'Apollonius lui prodiguait. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il la lui ôte afin de sentir enfin sa peau contre la sienne. C'était une simple et unique demande – non, exigence – pourtant celui qui serait sous peu son amant prenait tout son temps et la taquinait à loisir. Laissant une main effleurer son ventre ou l'une de ses cuisses, pendant que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux et massait délicatement son cuir chevelu. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareils sentiments en la présence de celui qui lui était promis et reconsidérait maintenant ceux qu'elle avait éprouvés quand les hommes d'Apollonius l'avaient enlevée. Loin étaient la colère, le ressentiment et bon nombre d'émotions négatives. Tout n'était que volupté, passion, besoin dans les bras de son pirate et elle voulait rester à tout jamais avec lui._

Severus renifla dédaigneusement à la fin de sa lecture, faisant sursauter une Narcissa Shacklebolt totalement prise par sa lecture. Si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques années de cela, que suite au décès de Lucius, Narcissa se remarierait et avec Kingsley, qui plus est, il aurait volontiers utilisé l'informateur pour tester quelques potions. Il aurait fallu être fou pour oser sortir pareille bêtise. Mais dix ans après la fin de la guerre, Narcissa et Kingsley filaient le parfait amour, tout comme Draco et… Potter. Cette simple association lui donnait envie de vomir et de rincer sa bouche avec l'aide de tout liquide corrosif à portée de main afin de ne plus pouvoir laisser le nom du _Sauveur_ passer sur sa langue et sortir hors de sa bouche. Il y avait des choses contre-nature : la marmaille grandissante des Weasley, Londubat professeur à Poudlard mais rien n'égalait l'union du dernier des Malfoy et du fléau dont il avait dû sauver la vie plus d'une fois !

- Severus ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? Ou plutôt le déplaisir, considérant que tu te moques de mes lectures, demanda Narcissa en fermant le livre qu'elle tenait.

Il regarda un instant la couverture du roman – si on pouvait appeler ça un roman – et constata que celle-ci reflétait parfaitement le contenu que tout lecteur pouvait espérer trouver. Coucher de soleil dans le fond, ce qui ressemblait à la proue d'un galion, avec en prime un homme – peu vêtu – et une femme s'embrassant avec fougue. Il aurait vu l'horrible image, il n'aurait jamais cherché à lire par-dessus l'épaule de Narcissa mais cette dernière avait été tellement prise par sa lecture, qu'il avait pensé, un instant, que ce qu'elle dévorait semblait intéressant. Grossière erreur. Même le titre était ridicule et se mariait parfaitement avec la prose insipide qui avait brûlé sa rétine : _Pour l'amour d'un pirate_ par Meghann REGIERRO.

- Je suis venu à ta demande, Narcissa. Il est quinze heures. J'ose espérer que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour te regarder lire des romans à l'eau de rose moldus ?

- Miss Regierro écrit merveilleusement bien, Severus, et elle a beau être publiée par des moldus, je connais bon nombre de sorcières appréciant ses histoires. C'est à ce propos que je t'ai demandé de venir d'ailleurs.

- Pardon ?

- Miss Regierro est une sorcière et je souhaiterais que tu t'associes à elle, déclara-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

- En quel honneur ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à voir avec ta… _passion _pour ce type de lecture.

- Tu es un Maître de Potions et il n'y a que toi pour trouver comment rendre ses écrits… vivants.

- Par Salazar ! Narcissa voulait vivre dans un roman de bas-étage ! Il avait plus qu'envie de grogner suite à la demande de la blonde et décida de ne pas se retenir pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'accéder à sa demande.

- Avant de dire non, Severus, je tiens à te certifier que le paiement sera plus que gratifiant.

- Tu pourrais me proposer tout l'or de tes coffres que la réponse serait toujours non, Narcissa !

- Quel heureux hasard que le paiement en question n'ait rien à voir avec des Gallions, rétorqua-t-elle avec le fameux sourire en coin qui faisait la renommée de sa famille.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te faire sourire ainsi, il n'y a rien que tu possèdes qui me pousserait à accéder à ta demande.

- Pas même l'œuvre _originale_ du Valentinois ?

Narcissa était une digne Serpentarde. Il était facile de l'oublier en la côtoyant depuis la fin de la guerre mais elle savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Et Severus en faisait présentement les frais. Le Valentinois ou plutôt César Borgia était un grand Maître des Potions en son temps. Severus avait cherché par tous les moyens possibles de se procurer l'un des trois exemplaires restants de son œuvre magistrale : _L'__arte delicato __dei pozioni_. Narcissa le connaissait suffisamment bien pour lui offrir la magistrale carotte qui le pousserait à accepter. Elle ne lui parlait pas d'un quelconque texte mais du Graal de tout adepte de Potions qui se respecte. Il serait un fou de lui refuser sa _requête_...

- Je n'aurais qu'à trouver la potion adéquate ?

- Bien évidemment, Severus. En plus d'une toute autre petite chose. Ridiculement infime.

- Narcissa… Dit-il à bout de patience.

- Personne ne sait à quoi ressemble miss Regierro. Aucun hibou n'est parvenu à elle. La seule chose qui me fasse dire qu'elle est une sorcière tient dans les quelques détails disséminés ça et là dans ses écrits.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

- Il y a une séance de dédicaces demain. Dans une librairie moldue du quartier de Notting Hill. Je ne peux pas m'y rendre, poursuivit Narcissa en voyant Severus commencer à ouvrir la bouche, car Kingsley et moi partons prendre le thé avec le Premier Ministre moldu. Je te confie donc la tâche d'approcher Miss Regierro et de me rapporter un exemplaire signé de son dernier roman.

Severus était prêt à tout pour obtenir la copie de _L'__arte delicato __dei pozioni_, y compris s'habiller en moldu et faire la queue parmi une nuée de femmes vivant leur sexualité par procuration.


	4. 3-Dédicaces

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa journée à signer son nom, accompagné de celui de la parfaite inconnue qui lui tendait un de ses livres avec un grand sourire. Elle aimait ses lecteurs. La majorité d'entre eux du moins et comme tout à chacun, appréciait de recevoir des compliments. Mais faire ça plus d'une heure avait tendance à la mettre sur les nerfs, surtout quand elle devait expliquer – patiemment – pourquoi l'héroïne de tel roman n'avait pas fini avec tel personnage, au grand regret de la lectrice – ou du lecteur – en question. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée du nombre d'homme qui étaient venus à la séance de dédicace que son agent avait organisé. Elle adorait son agent mais elle avait plutôt tendance à la détester quand elle organisait ce type d'évènements. Qui aurait cru qu'elle travaillerait avec Lavande Brown? Pas elle en tout cas. Pas celle qu'elle était durant son adolescence du moins. Mais Lavande avait un génie indéniable dans ce qu'elle faisait et c'était bien grâce à elle qu'Hermione pouvait vivre de ses écrits et ainsi s'occuper de sa fille sans avoir à la laisser constamment à Molly. Circé bénisse Molly et sa propension à adorer les enfants. Sans elle, elle aurait eu bien du mal à rendre certaines épreuves.

Lavande et elle étaient présentement installées derrière un rayonnage de la librairie où se tenait ladite séance de dédicace et buvaient un thé bien mérité après deux – longues – heures à signer. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû batailler avec Lavande pour obtenir cette micro pause. La blonde tenait à son planning et ne comprenait pas le besoin d'Hermione de reposer son poignet et ses articulations meurtries. Ce qu'elle aimait dans le fait de boire son thé plus ou moins cachée, était de pouvoir observer à sa guise ceux qui faisaient la queue pour pouvoir obtenir son autographe. Un homme en particulier avait accaparé son attention. Il était présentement en train d'expliquer – plus ou moins patiemment – qu'il n'était pas le modèle qui avait posé pour la couverture de son dernier roman. La femme n'en démordait pourtant pas et Hermione voyait bien ce que celle-ci insinuait. L'homme était pourtant de dos mais il offrait à la brunette une vue parfaite sur son postérieur. Séant qui semblait musclé et appétissant, moulé comme il était dans le pantalon noir à pinces que l'homme portait. La chemise blanche était mise en valeur par ses larges épaules et laissait apercevoir une cicatrice rosée au niveau du col. Il avait les cheveux noirs ébène et attachés en un catogan. Oui, l'homme aurait pu poser pour la couverture de « Désirs Interdits ». Restait à savoir si le reste de sa personne – à savoir son visage – allait aussi bien avec ce que son côté pile laissait deviner.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis en train de me demander si le devant est aussi appétissant que le derrière, répondit Hermione à Lavande en désignant le ténébreux inconnu.

- Je te parie un Galion qu'il a certainement un argument de poids entre ses jambes.

- Pardon ?

- Il a de grands pieds. Et qui dit grands pieds…

- Dans ce cas-là, ce n'est pas un Botruc qu'il possède mais une troisième jambe ! L'homme fait au moins un quarante-sept !

- Miam ! Rétorqua Lavande avec un clin d'œil. Finis moi ce thé, tes lecteurs s'impatientent !

Hermione écouta docilement Lavande et rejoignit la petite table qu'elle avait occupée précédemment. Elle continua de signer à l'attention de Johanna, Ladesha, Robert, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive deux cuisses musclées devant elle. Elle leva lentement les yeux et détailla ce qu'elle voyait au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait son regard et savourait ce qu'il découvrait. Lavande avait eu raison. Miam. Restait plus qu'à savoir si son visage s'accordait au reste…

- Professeur ?

Si on lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait son professeur de Potions à l'une de ses séances de dédicaces, elle aurait emmené la personne directement à Ste Mangouste ! Severus Snape chez les moldus ? Habillé comme un moldu ? Severus Snape tenant dans sa main un exemplaire de ses romans érotiques ? Ridicule ! Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible ! Ces yeux noirs et profonds, ce nez imposant, ces lèvres fines relevées en un léger rictus…

- Miss Granger… J'aurais dû le savoir.

- Que… Que faîtes-vous là ?

- Narcissa souhaitait obtenir votre signature sur votre dernier… _ouvrage_. Dit-il en appuyant sur le mot « ouvrage ». J'ai, de plus, quelque chose à vous proposer.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'offusquer du ton employé ou laisser sa curiosité gagner. Que pouvait bien vouloir lui proposer Snape ?


	5. 4-Informations

- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?!

Il avait dû se vêtir comme un moldu, avait attendu des heures au milieu d'une nuée de femmes excitées et d'hommes aussi – à son grand étonnement –puis s'était attelé à repousser les avances d'une moldue le prenant pour un certain Valdimir – héros d'une des sagas de Regierro – et avait eu la joie de voir que ladite Regierro n'était autre que Granger. Tout ça pour que celle que bon nombre appelaient la « sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération » ne comprenne pas ce que Narcissa – et lui-même par la même occasion – attendait d'elle.

Par Salazar ! Avait-elle drastiquement et dramatiquement dévalué l'intelligence qu'on lui prêtait à force d'écrire n'importe quoi ?

- Narcissa attend de nous que nous transformions l'un de vos écrits en un texte vivant pour divertir les sorcières, répéta-t-il lentement.

- Pas la peine de me parler comme si j'étais attardée ! J'avais très bien compris la première fois ! Ma précédente exclamation était là pour montrer que je ne comprenais pas en quoi cela servirait !

- Miss Granger, chez les sorciers, les textes érotiques sont accompagnés d'images servant à détailler ce qu'il se passe lors de certains passages. La demande de Narcissa n'a rien d'incongrue.

- Ce qui me semble plus qu'étrange est de vous voir participer volontairement. Qu'y a-t-il pour vous si nous réussissons ?

L'idée de lui mentir lui traversa l'esprit un instant mais il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'acharnement dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Il était là pour le dire après tout. Quand il aurait pu se reposer en restant mort.

_- L'__arte delicato __dei pozioni_. C'est ce que me donnera Narcissa en échange de mon aide.

- Le texte de borgia? Mais il n'en existe que trois exemplaires ! Tout ça pour vivre un fantasme ?

- Narcissa est prête à y mettre le prix et je ferai tout pour le recevoir.

- Parlez-vous Italien au moins ?

_- La farò sapere, cretina, che parlo italiona perfettamente__*!_

La voir perdre son sourire satisfait suite à son italien parfait fut plus qu'agréable. Il enchaîna aussitôt sur ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour mener à bien leur mission.

- Je souhaiterai finir cette commande au plus vite, miss Granger.

- Je ferai ce que je peux.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai une vie, professeur. Une fille dont je dois m'occuper. Je ne peux décemment pas la laisser à Molly pour votre bon plaisir !

- Une enfant ? Molly ? Répéta-t-il.

Depuis quand Granger avait un enfant ? Et avec qui ? Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui poser la question et se leva.

- Je vous enverrai un hibou dès ce soir, concernant mes possibilités.

Il la regarda partir et se surprit à admirer ses hanches onduler à chacun de ses pas. Pas de doute possible, sa morphologie s'était adaptée à l'enfantement et n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle possédait autrefois. Il se leva à son tour et quitta le café moldu dans lequel ils s'étaient installés quand elle l'avait suivi à la fin de la séance de dédicaces. Il devait aller voir Narcissa et espérait qu'elle serait revenue de son thé ministériel. Il n'eut évidemment pas cette chance et se retrouva face à Draco et Potter qui vivaient le parfait amour dans la véranda du manoir. Au moins, ils étaient habillés. Il remercia d'ailleurs Merlin car il ne voulait en aucun cas revivre un certain épisode qu'il avait eu l'horreur de voir.

- Severus ! S'exclama Draco. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Draco. Potter. Narcissa est-elle ici ?

- Pas encore mais tu prendras bien un verre avec nous en attendant ? Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Il acquiesça et accepta le verre de whisky que Potter lui tendit.

- As-tu des affaires en cours avec Mère ?

- Effectivement. Ainsi qu'avec Miss Granger.

- Hermione ? Interrogea Potter.

- J'ignorais qu'il y en avait plusieurs, Potter. Rétorqua Severus en pensant que l'homme était plus stupide que lorsqu'il était adolescent.

- Elles sont deux, professeur. Il y a Hermione et Rose Granger.

- Rose ?

- Sa fille.

- N'a-t-elle pas de père ?

- Si mais Ron…

- Severus ! J'ose espérer que tu m'apportes d'excellentes nouvelles !

Il n'aurait pas cru penser cela un jour mais il aurait voulu écouter un peu plus Potter.

* * *

***Je vous ferais savoir, petite sotte, que je maîtrise la langue parfaitement !**


	6. 5-Magie accidentelle

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle travaillerait de concert avec Severus Snape et que cela se passerait convenablement, elle n'en aurait pas cru un mot. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'ils travaillaient sur la potion que Narcissa leur avait commandée et ils approchaient du but. Elle était aujourd'hui encore étonnée de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de réelles disputes et en était soulagée. Elle avait eu son lot en restant quatre ans avec Ronald et n'en pouvait plus. Elle savait pourtant qu'il y aurait certainement une prise de bec quand elle lui ramènerait la jolie surprise qu'elle tenait présentement dans les bras.

- Miss Granger.

- Severus, bonjour.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez dans les bras ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de lui barrer l'accès à sa demeure.

- Ma fille. J'aimerais entrer d'ailleurs.

- Depuis quand amenez-vous votre progéniture sur votre lieu de travail ?

- Depuis que Molly est allée s'occuper de Charlie qui a eu des soucis avec Norberta. Une histoire de ménage à trois dragonesque.

- Vos parents ne pouvaient pas la garder ?

- Mes parents vivent en Australie, ça fait loin pour faire du baby-sitting. Severus, il fait froid, j'aimerais entrer. De plus, j'ai un plan de Sanguinole tout frais pour notre potion.

Elle le regarda peser le pour et le contre et retint un soupir de soulagement quand il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Severus ne vivait plus dans sa maison d'enfance mais dans un cottage non loin de Pré-au-Lard. Elle aimait beaucoup sa demeure et pensait à s'en inspirer pour un futur roman. Elle espérait néanmoins que Narcissa ne lui en ferait pas part quand elle lirait le résultat. Elle le suivit jusqu'à son salon et déposa Rose qui dormait encore sur l'un des sofas. Elle partit à sa suite en direction de la cuisine, se préparant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu vous défaire de votre enfant avant de venir ?

- Ma fille n'est pas un paquet que l'on dépose à une quelconque consigne de gare !

- Vous n'avez pas d'amis ?

- Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, Molly est en Roumanie et mes parents en Australie. Harry et Draco sont bien trop occupé à faire ce qu'ils font habituellement, Ginny est Merlin sait où avec son équipe de Quidditch, Georges… Georges ne ferait que lui apprendre n'importe quoi, Neville est à Poudlard, Luna est en Suède et Lavande n'est pas capable de lever un œil à cette heure matinale. Avant que vous ne demandiez, ma chouette est partie emmener une lettre à Luna et n'est pas encore revenue et je n'allais pas laisser Rose seule pour vous prévenir que je ne pouvais pas venir puisque votre cheminée interdit à quiconque de vous déranger ! Dit-elle exaspérée à la fin de sa tirade.

- Elle va poser ses mains grasses n'importe où, va certainement casser ce qu'elle touchera dans la foulée et j'en passe ! Est-elle propre au moins ?!

- Severus Tobias Snape ! Ma fille n'est pas un animal ! Elle parle, sait écrire et lire excellemment bien pour son jeune âge et sait utiliser les toilettes ! Je vous ferais dire que…

- Maman je n'aime pas quand tu cries, dit une petite voix ensommeillée.

Merlin ! Elle avait réveillé sa fille.

- Je ne crie pas mon chat, j'explique des choses à M. Snape. Va te rassoir sur le canapé, ma chérie.

Elle regarda sa fille retourner dans le salon adjacent et se tourna vers Snape pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- Satisfait ? Vous l'avez réveillée !

- Je ne suis responsable de rien !

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils avaient passés à se disputer mais leur querelle prit fin quand un fracas retentit à côté d'eux. La lampe à pétrole posée sur la fenêtre de la cuisine venait d'exploser au moment où Rose était revenue dans la pièce, tenant son chat en peluche contre elle et leur hurlant d'arrêter de crier car elle avait peur. Elle eut une poussée de fierté pour sa fille qui venait de réaliser sa première magie accidentelle mais prit peur quand elle vit que le pétrole contenu dans la lampe s'était rependu et avait prit feu.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Au feu ! Severus, il faut faire quelque chose ! Il y a le feu ! Merlin ! Rose ! Vient ma chérie ! Il faut de l'eau ! Quelque chose !

- Vous êtes une sorcière, oui ou non ?

- Que ?

_- E__xstinctio_, lança Severus exaspéré. Pas étonnant qu'on n'arrive à rien si vous n'êtes même pas fichue de régler ça!

- Maman ?

Elle ignora Severus et se tourna vers sa fille. Mais Severus fut le plus rapide et se baissa à la hauteur de Rose pour lui parler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose. Ta maman et moi avons quelque fois du mal à nous comprendre mais cet accident n'est pas ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il en lui tapotant doucement le crâne. C'était de la très belle magie que tu nous as montré mais il faudra faire attention dorénavant. Entendu ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit Rose en hochant la tête.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire suite à cela mais elle avait un respect nouveau pour Severus.


	7. 6-жестокий шторм

Il touchait au but quand l'accident s'était produit. Avec cette simple feuille de Sanguinole, il avait atteint son but et réussit. Mais il avait fallu que l'un des navets sentimentaux de Miss Granger reçoive la potion. Il avait à peine effleuré l'une des pages du livre ouvert quand il avait atterri – bien malgré lui – au beau milieu d'un des chapitres de « Tempête ardente ». Atterri au beau milieu d'une pièce luxueuse, au sol de marbre noir et aux murs de pierres. Dans le fond brûlait un feu dans la cheminées la plus monumentale qu'il ait jamais vue, même celles du manoir Malfoy ne pouvaient soutenir la comparaison. Mais ce qui avait accaparé toute son attention était ce qui se trouvait au beau milieu d'un amas de peau de bêtes. Emmitouflée dans la plus pure des hermines se trouvait Miss Granger. Miss Granger dont les cheveux étaient encore plus fous qu'habituellement et dont la peau laiteuse semblait mordorée sous la lumière que procurait les flammes.

_- Мисс__ Grrrangerr_ ?

Il se rendit compte, en entendant les sons gutturaux qu'il venait d'émettre que ce n'était pas sa langue natale qui était sortie de sa bouche.

- Mon amant… Lui dit-elle. Viens à moi… Parle-moi dans ta langue natale, mon doux Severus…

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Depuis quand Miss Granger lui parlait-elle ainsi ? Sa langue natale ? Rêvait-il ? Certes, il avait développé une certaine attirance pour la jeune femme au cours de leur collaboration. Malgré leurs différences et les disputes qui semblaient légions entre eux, il appréciait son intelligence. C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser certains des ingrédients quand il avait pensé que ces derniers n'avaient rien à faire dans leur concoction. Mais la voir là, lascive et l'appelant son amant, la voir le sommer langoureusement de venir à elle… Il avait pratiquement l'impression de revivre l'un de ses songes les plus récents, rêves qu'il s'évertuait à oublier dès que ses paupières s'ouvraient.

- Severus, je me languis de ta présence… Susurra-t-elle.

Sa raison fut soudain court-circuitée quand elle ôta la fourrure qui la recouvrait et le laissa admirer ses courbes et ses formes dans leur nudité la plus totale. Il eut en face de lui ce que son esprit avait imaginé dans son sommeil et son sang ne suivit plus qu'un seul chemin, qui le mena à accéder à la requête de la brunette.

_- Скажи, что я__не мечтаю__, ведьма. __Скажите мне__ваше видение__реальной..._ Murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Je suis réelle, tout comme l'est mon désir pour toi…

_- Я буду__поклоняться__своему телу, как__вы заслуживаете__, я __пожрет вас__, пока вы не __кричать__свое удовольствие.__И тогда__, то __я возьму__, и вы бы __принять__, женщина!_

- Viens Severus…

Il suivit alors son instinct le plus primaire et se jeta pratiquement sur elle, dévorant sa bouche, mêlant ses lèvres aux siennes et les goûtant avec passion. Ses mains avaient une volonté propre et suivaient les courbes harmonieuses du corps de la jeune femme, se délectant de la douceur qu'elles rencontraient, des formes voluptueuses et du désirs pointant sur ses globes de chair… La nuit passée avec sa Gryffondor, dans son corps, fut une révélation pour Severus. Il voulait cette femme envers et contre tout et ne se satisferait jamais de la posséder encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les forces le quittent et ne lui permettent plus de la prendre.

Lorsque le feu de cheminée s'éteignit, il se volatilisa et se retrouva dans son laboratoire, sonné et face à une Hermione Granger qui était loin d'être nue – et satisfaite – lui demandant si la potion était terminée.

- Que ? Comment ?

- Severus ? Vous allez bien ? La potion, vous l'avez testée ? Ça marche?

Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle dans n'était qu'un fantasme ? Une chimère provenant de son livre ? Non... Cela ne se pouvait pas! Il avait goûté sa peau, sa cyprine... Il avait avalé ses gémissement, son orgasme... Si l'Hermione Granger fantasmagorique qu'il avait possédé n'était qu'une pâle copie de la réalité, alors... Alors, comme il l'avait pensé précédemment, il voulait plus. Il la voulait elle, toute entière.

* * *

**« ****жестокий шторм**** » qui est le titre du chapitre est la traduction du titre du livre mentionné « Tempête ardente »**

***Miss Granger ?**

***** **Dis moi que je ne rêve pas, sorcière. Dis moi que ta vision est réelle...**

***** **Je vais vénérer ton corps comme tu le mérites, je vais te dévorer jusqu'à ce que tu cries ton plaisir. Et alors, alors je te prendrais et te ferais mienne, femme !**


	8. 7-Pensées nocturnes

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Severus Snape depuis quelques temps. Depuis une semaine pour être exacte. D'une part, il lui avait certifié que la potion nécessitait encore une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir la tester. Certes, c'était lui qui avait le titre de Maître de Potions mais elle restait persuadée que celle-ci était belle et bien terminée mais qu'en plus, il l'avait testée. L'autre chose étrange était le comportement de Severus. Il était plus… ou plutôt moins Severus-esque. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de la façon dont il agissait, non pas que cela lui déplaise. Il était devenu plus galant, plus doux dans sa gestuelle mais avec subtilité. Et elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de lui tenir une porte, de glisser sa main au creux de son dos pour la guider d'une pièce à une autre, les regards en coin qu'il lui lançait…

Elle appréciait énormément le Maître de Potions, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé un jour. Sous ses airs caustiques et pince-sans-rire, son côté blasé et cette armure aussi épaisse qu'un des murs de Poudlard, se trouvait un homme. Ouais, bon dit comme ça, c'était extrêmement cliché. Mais il restait bel et bien un homme. Un homme tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant – surtout lorsqu'elle se souvenait de lui vêtu comme un moldu – et non pas la chauve-souris des cachots, bien que lorsque ses condisciples l'appelaient ainsi, elle toujours pensé au super-héros moldu. Mais elle mourrait plutôt que d'avouer à Severus qu'elle trouvait qu'il avait un petit quelque chose de Batman. Pour le côté mystérieux en fait, même si elle serait prête à payer pour le voir porter le costume…

Bref, pour en revenir au sujet de départ, elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à la séduire. C'était pratiquement antinomique. Severus versus Séduction. Pourtant… Elle avait les jambes qui menaçaient de se dérober dès que son regard se posait sur elle. Pas sous son regard de base, le dédaigneux qu'il lançait habituellement. Oh que non ! Celui qu'il lui jetait tenait carrément de l'inverse. C'était brûlant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur dès qu'il la regardait ainsi. L'impression d'être une proie couvée du regard par un chasseur… Plutôt par le Loup lui-même. Loup avec une majuscule car Severus… Severus savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Elle pensait à lui en journée quand elle aurait dû avoir toute son attention sur les jeux qu'elle partageait avec Rose. Rose. Rose qui ne l'aidait absolument pas à chasser le Maître de Porions de sa tête. Sa fille avait jeté son dévolu sur Severus et passait tout son temps à poser des questions à son sujet. Severus par-ci, professeur par-là… Elle ne parvenait pas à lui échapper même quand l'homme était absent. Et la nuit… La nuit, les rêves prenaient le relais.

Son imagination était déjà débordante de par sa profession. Surtout le côté érotique. Et Severus ferait un merveilleux héros de roman sentimental. _Faisait_ un superbe héros dans ses derniers songes. Corsaire, sultan, duc, don juan, professeur… Toutes les possibilités avaient traversées son subconscient, parfois même plusieurs scénarios en une seule nuit. Le personnage qu'il incarnait, la façon féline qu'il avait de se mouvoir, ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps… Elle devenait obsédée. _Il_ l'obsédait et il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose où elle finirait par devenir folle… Il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire. Comme le prendre à son propre piège. Lorsqu'ils testeraient la potion. Bien qu'elle reste certaine qu'il ait déjà expérimenté ladite potion. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'ils lui trouvent un nom. Mais pour en revenir au sujet présent, elle avait le livre idéal. Elle avait particulièrement hâte de voir la tête de Severus quand il la verrait dans un certain palais. Oui, le chapitre 23 de « Flamboyant carnaval » serait parfait !


	9. 8-Venise

Il avait tout prévu. Ou presque. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de se retrouver affublé de la sorte et dans un monde tel que celui où il évoluait présentement. Ou étaient passés les landes escarpées et le gothisme typique des sœurs Brontë ? Il voulait les grandeurs du dix-neuvième siècle, non pas la débauche de couleurs et de chairs du carnaval Vénitien ! Encore moins l'horrible costume qui lui enserrait le corps et le masque tout aussi ridicule – au nez bien plus imposant que le sien – qui allait avec. Il ne savait même pas où il allait ! La gondole et son navigateur suivaient les canaux les uns après les autres, le menant Salazar seul savait où ! C'était là que résidait l'ennui de se retrouver projeté dans un ouvrage. L'utilisateur endossait le rôle de l'un des protagonistes et se devait de suivre la destinée du personnage. Non pas que cela l'ait dérangé la première fois. Il se souvenait encore avec délice de ce qui s'était passé près de l'immense cheminée.

Il regarda autour de lui et admira néanmoins les façades des palais et la minutie de leurs détails. Il n'y avait que miss Granger pour avoir fait cela. Il lui avait tendu le livre qu'il comptait utiliser. Il était certain que la couverture était la bonne quand elle avait ouvert l'ouvrage avant d'y verser trois gouttes de leur élixir. Mais il était à Venise. Entouré de bruit et de couples copulant sans la moindre pudeur. La gondole arriva bientôt au pied d'un palais vénitien typique et il quitta son embarcation pour entrer en son sein. La demeure était luxueuse et éclairée par des centaines de chandelles. Ses pas le menèrent bientôt dans une pièce où l'attendait une vision qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Granger. Miss Granger simplement vêtue de la plus fine mousseline jamais filée. Miss Hermione Granger attendant lascivement dans le plus large lit qui soit. Hermione Granger pratiquement nue. Hermione l'appelant par son prénom.

- Severus… Je commençais à perdre patience.

- Miss Granger ? Parvint-il à articuler. Que ?

- Je suis étonnée que vous ne compreniez pas ce qui se passe, Severus. Je n'avais pas envie de m'engoncer dans des robes bien trop volumineuses.

- Mais pourquoi choisir cet endroit ?

- Parce que vous parlez Italien, tout simplement.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait la forte impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés. Qu'elle cherchait à le séduire quand c'était à lui de le faire.

_- __Perchè parlo italiano ?_

- Oui. Parce que vous parlez Italien, répéta-t-elle, et parce que entendre votre langue rouler les lettres est terriblement... affriolant.

_- __Allettante? è sicura di lei e delle sue parole, donna?_

- Etant donné que je ne comprends qu'un mot sur cinq mais que je me doute de ce que vous me dites, je vais vous répondre par l'affirmative, Severus. Après tout, c'est vous qui avait jeté les bases de ce jeu de séduction. Et quel jeu ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir ainsi mais vous savez ce que vous faîtes et je me suis retrouvée prise au piège sans m'en rendre compte. Il fallait que je vous rende la monnaie de votre Galion.

_- __E come ?_

- Je pense avoir compris… Voyons… Comment dire… En vous séduisant à votre tour.

Elle se leva alors et avança vers lui, de la façon la plus séductrice qui soit. C'était définitivement à son tour d'être pris au piège. Vu de près la mousseline n'était pas fine, elle était transparente et par Merlin ! Qu'il avait envie de la lui ôter afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de ce qu'elle laissait voir !

- J'ai vécu une semaine particulièrement difficile, Severus. J'ai passé mon temps à me demander ce qui vous arrivait, à vous écrire, à rêver de vous… Avant de finir par comprendre et de me rendre compte que je voulais faire de ces songes une réalité, dit-elle en ôtant l'horrible masque qui recouvrait son visage.

Son esprit, la seule partie de lui-même qu'il ne contrôle encore menaçait de ne plus l'écouter. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus sensuel de sa vie. Ses maîtresses d'un soir ne possédaient rien de la vision qui lui faisait face. Elle était encore plus désirable que son doppelgänger fictif. Après trois mois à travailler avec elle dont plusieurs disputes, il avait apprit à respecter son intelligence. Surtout durant le dernier mois. Puis c'est elle, qu'il avait commencé à admirer. Il la pensait réservée mais là, là… Elle lui offrait tout ce dont il avait jamais rêvé depuis peu. Bien malgré lui d'ailleurs, au tout départ.

_- __E sicura? Sicura di lei ? Sicura di che cosa vuole ? Attenzione strega, la prenderò alla parola se mi risponde all'affermativa!_

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quoi que ce soit, Severus.

Toute opposition disparu quand elle ôta l'étoffe qui l'entourait. Elle était loin des canons de beauté que certains hommes prônaient mais pour lui, elle était belle et plus encore. Ses hanches étaient un peu larges et portaient encore quelques stigmates de sa grossesse mais c'étaient justement ce que certains nommeraient des défauts qui le touchaient. Elle était femme tout simplement.

_- __Bella... Il tuo corpo è un invito alla lussuria._

- Severus...

_- __Vado a venerare ciò che mi offri fino alla sazietà... Fino a ciò che gridi il mio nome in un soprassalto di estasi, fino a ciò che sono soddisfatto, fino a ciò che ho calmato la mia sette con i tuoi succhi..._

- Ne me laisse pas attendre ! Cesse de regarder, agis !

_- __Che la tua volontà sia rispettata, preparati strega !_

Il posa une main sur sa taille et posa l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête, à la base de son cou. Là, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et laissa son regard exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il inclina sa tête, la laissant attraper sa dernière chance de lui échapper et l'embrassa quand elle ne fit rien pour quitter son étreinte. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient douces et il laissa toute la passion qu'il avait contenue au cours de la dernière semaine exploser. Sa langue caressa la lèvre supérieure de celle qui allait lui appartenir et alla à la rencontre de celle de la jeune femme, la goûtant et jouant subtilement avec elle. Embrasser Hermione était divin mais il voulait plus qu'un aperçu, il voulait Avalon. Il se baissa et passa un bras sous ses genoux au moment même où son second bras entra en action et supporta le reste de la jeune femme par les épaules et l'emmena jusqu'au lit, où il la posa délicatement.

-_ La realtà è molto più soddisfacente, cara mia..._

* * *

***Parce que je parle Italien ?**

***Affriolant ? Êtes-vous sûre de vous et de vos paroles, femme ?**

***Et comment ?**

***Êtes-vous sûre ? Sûre de vous ? De ce que vous pensez souhaiter ? Attention sorcière, je vais vous prendre au mot si vous me répondez par l'affirmative !**

***** **ma belle... ton corps est une invitation à la luxure...**

***** **je vais vénérer ce que tu m'offres jusqu'à satiété... Jusqu'a ce que tu cries mon nom dans un sursaut d'extase, jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait, jusqu'à ce que j'ai bu tes jus à en étancher ma soif...**

***** **Que ta volonté soit faite, prépare-toi sorcière!**

***La réalité est tellement plus satisfaisante, ma chère...**


	10. 9-Réalité fictionnelle

Merlin !

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin !

Les rêves étaient bien ce qu'ils étaient et ne rendaient absolument pas justice à Severus ! Même les vêtements moldus n'avaient pas rempli leur fonction ! Elle remerciait donc tout naturellement dans un rare moment de lucidité le plus grand des sorciers, depuis qu'elle s'était remise du choc de voir l'homme dans le plus simple appareil. Severus était un guerrier, il avait le corps de ceux qui ont vécu durement. Tout en finesse, musclé mais pas trop, couvert de cicatrices mais ces dernières le rendaient encore plus séduisant aux yeux de la jeune femme et la cerise sur le gâteau restait l'appendice le plus proéminent de sa personne, hormis son nez et ses pieds. Appendice fièrement dressé dans toute sa gloire au moment présent.

- Ça va rentrer ?

Par Godric ! Elle avait pensé à voix haute !

_- __Oh che sì...e ne ridomenderai strega, non preoccupati..._

Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit qu'elle ne comprenait qu'un mot sur cinq. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement, entendre Severus parler Italien était diablement sexy. Ça avait même tendance à la rendre folle de désir, elle était certaine que sa culotte aurait été trempée si elle en avait portée une !

- _Innanzitutto, vado a baciare ogni punto del tuo corpo perfetto, poi vado a dirigermi verso il santuario sacro della tua femminilità... Berrò dopo il tuo succo fino a ciò che sei soddisfatta e ti prenderò senza che hai il tempo di rimettersi..._

Elle ne comprenait rien de rien du tout mais elle savait que ses mots étaient salaces et elle n'en était que plus excitée. Elle choisit alors de lui répondre en Italien, par l'un des rares mots qu'elle connaissait.

_- Veloce !_

_- __Con piacere...__ Il tuo verrà abbastanza rapidamente. _

Quel merveilleuse langue que l'Italien! Elle convenait parfaitement au suave Maître de Potions. Hermione cessa tout raisonnement cohérent quand la bouche de Severus se mit à laisser baiser et caresses dans son sillage. Le chemin qu'il empruntait ne suivait aucune logique si ce n'est son but final. Le sud de sa personne. Circé, pensa-t-elle, faîtes qu'il y arrive rapidement. Elle ne se plaignit cependant pas quand il prêta une attention toute particulière à sa poitrine, sa bouche titillant le téton pointant d'un de ses seins tandis que main alternait entre malaxer le second et jouer avec le bouton de chair le surmontant. Il laissa sa main caresser le sein que sa bouche occupait et y adressa le même traitement. Elle ne put que soupirer sous son assaut. Ses soupirs devinrent bientôt des gémissements quand il atteignit son mont de vénus après avoir fait un léger détour par son nombril. Nombril dont elle ignorait la sensibilité jusque là.

- _Così bello, così simmetrico, così perfetto..._Dit-il avant de donner un coup de langue. C_osì allettante, così muschiato, così deliciozo... Un vero nettare dei dei!_ Ajouta-t-il.

Le nez de cet homme était fait pour être là où il était et nul part ailleurs. Il était fait pour titiller délicieusement son clitoris pendant que sa langue s'occupait de boire son désir. Elle n'avait pas eu grand nombre d'amants – trois pour être précise – et aucun ne soutenait la comparaison de la douce torture que lui infligeait Severus. Il léchait, lapait, aspirait, buvait son essence avec diligence et dextérité et elle en voulait plus. Encore plus, toujours plus ! Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ajouter ses mains à l'équation et la fit venir comme jamais. Un véritable torrent de cris et de râles. Elle voulait ne jamais s'arrêter et continuer de flotter dans les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Sa requête lui fut accordée sans qu'elle ne la formule à haute voix quand elle sentit sa verge la pénétrer lentement, ressortant aussitôt qu'elle faisait son chemin en elle pour mieux y revenir. Elle était au Paradis et voulait y rester. Severus était un amant exceptionnel et elle voulait qu'il ne se lasse jamais d'elle. Qu'il continue ce qu'il faisait, ses va-et-vient puissants et les légères rotations qu'il ajoutait pour la stimuler.

- Severus...

- _Non sono mai stato così bene che in te, dea mia. Non sono sicuro di potere passarmi di te nel futuro. Voglio restare al più profondo di te per l'eternità..._ Susura-t-il en augmentant la puissance de ses coups de reins.

- Je vais... Je suis si proche...

- _Viene allora! Viene per me, lasciame sentire la dolce musica che è il tuo godimento... Voglio ascolatare il potere dei tuoi urli, del tuo piacere... _Viens Hermione, viens sorcière.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'Italien, le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom ou encore le mélange des deux mais elle céda à sa requête, laissa son corps rendre les armes et la volupté déferler. Elle n'entendit même pas Severus faire de même mais sentit son plaisir éclater en elle, l'envahissant totalement. Elle avait des fourmis dans tout le corps mais ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa paralysie passagère. Elle était trop bien pour tenter de bouger, le corps de Severus couvrant partiellement le sien et les battements de son coeur faisant écho au sien.

- _Vorrei che questo momento non finisce mai..._Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Pardon ? Tu sais que l'Italien et moi, ça fait deux, dit-elle quand il eut relâché sa bouche.

- Reste avec moi ? Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

- Je suis une femme de principes, Severus. Je n'aurais pas répondu à tes subtiles avances ni cherché à te séduire si je ne souhaitais pas avoir une relation digne de ce nom avec toi.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Je pense à faire un genre de croisière à l'ancienne, sur un bateau pirate tant qu'à faire. Ça te dit de jouer les corsaires ?

_- __Con piacera, dolce mia..._ Répondit-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Elle avait des tas d'idées en ce qui concernait leurs voyages littéraires, elle pourrait peut-même lui faire porter le costume du Batman si elle se débrouillait bien !

FIN

* * *

***Oh que oui... Et tu en redemanderas sorcière, ne t'inquiètes pas...**

***Je vais tout d'abord embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps parfait avant de me diriger vers le sanctuaire sacré de ta féminité... Je boirais ensuite ton suc jusqu'à ce tu sois satisfaite et je te prendrais sans que tu n'aies le temps de te remettre.**

***Vite**

***Avec plaisir... Le tien viendra bien assez vite.**

***Si beau, si symétrique, si parfait... Si tentant, si doux, si musqué... Un véritable nectar des dieux !**

***Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien qu'en toi, ma déesse. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me passer de toi à l'avenir. Je veux rester au plus profond de toi pour l'éternité...**

***Alors viens ! Viens pour moi, laisse-moi entendre la douce musique qu'est ta jouissance... Je veux écouter la puissance de tes cris, de ton plaisir...**

***Je voudrais que ce moment ne cesse jamais...**

***Avec plaisir, ma douce...**

* * *

**Voilà ! je ne sais pas si je suis partie en hors-sujet ou si je suis restée dans les termes du défi mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette mini-fic ^^**

**Je n'ai pas eu de beta alors ignorez les horribles fautes qui traînent ^^ Mais remerciez Blupou pour son superbe Italien qui est largement mieux que celui de Google Trad (S'il y a des russes... Mon excuse est Google Trad -')  
**

**Merci Aësälys de m'avoir proposé ce défi, j'espère que cette histoire t'a plu.**

**Et vous ?**


End file.
